


Yuuri is Hot When He's Angry (By King JJ)

by Mephistophilies



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Based off a comic, JJ is scared but also turned on, M/M, Yuuri is eros af, Yuuri is hot af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 00:54:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8823514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mephistophilies/pseuds/Mephistophilies
Summary: JJ thinks it's a good idea to make fun of Yuuri.JJ is now having an unwelcome party in his pants.





	

**Author's Note:**

> First off - Follow the person who posted the Comic on IG, @_victuri_  
> Second off - Follow me on IG as @mephistophilies  
> Also I'd like you to know that Yuuri would probably actually say stuff like this and I'd fuckin dIE.  
> thanks for reading!  
> Also this is short af sorry m8  
> ALSO THE COMIC WAS MADE BY @repix ON TUMBLR

When Jean-Jacques Leroy (Also known as JJ) first met Katsuki Yuuri, all he saw was a stray puppy who'd managed to drag in Victor Nikiforov as his trainer.

Not much has changed, of course. Except now Yuuri is a very well trained puppy, who, without his precious trainer, was lost. So, when he decided to yell out the following choice words to Yuri, he wasn't expecting such a big reply, or any reply at all, really.

"Aw, poor puppy," JJ had cooed, "Did your master leave you all alone? Don't worry, I'll let you cry on my shoulder after I win gold."  
  


Unfortunately for JJ, he did not get the expected reply, instead, Yuuri, in all his slicked back, sharp-eyed glory, turned to him with a raised eyebrow and the words, "Is that so? Let me give you some advice, _JJ_." 

And suddenly the assumed puppy was in his face, glaring up at him with dark eyes. "I've already got Victor on his _knees_ for  _me_. It won't be long before the whole world is too. _Including_ you." JJ could feel Yuuri's breath on his lips, and he could feel the blush spreading on his cheeks as he stared down at the oh _so_ kissable lips. 

"Remember that, JJ," Yuuri whispered, licking his lips.

"Quit fucking around, pig! Yakov wants to see you!"

The sudden interruption from Yuri made JJ jump away from Yuuri, who just smirked up at him before walking away with an apology to Yuri, who then proceeded to yell at him for calling him Yurio.

"Oh my _God_ ," JJ whispered, clutching his chest, "Is it normal that was hot? Oh fuck, he's hotter than me. What have I done  _ohfuckohfuck_!"

And that's the day JJ learned that while Yuuri is a prince to his king, a prince will always, eventually, overthrow a king. 


End file.
